


all i have to do is watch you breathing

by Mildredo



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildredo/pseuds/Mildredo
Summary: jake and amy try pegging for the first time.





	all i have to do is watch you breathing

When he steps out of the shower, every cell in Jake’s body is alive with anticipation, arousal, and just a little dose of nerves. He’s as clean as he can be, showering immediately after administering a not-entirely-unpleasant warm water enema, and he’s about as ready as he can be. He takes a couple of deep breaths to calm his nerves and reminds himself that this isn’t even the first time, just the first time in a  _ while _ and the first time with the love of his life. He quickly dries off, tossing the damp towel into the hamper, and walks naked back to the bedroom, and any trace of trepidation leaves him the moment he sees Amy. She’s standing naked in front of the mirror, black straps clinging to her hips and a purple silicone dick between her legs. She’s slowly stroking the purple cock, hand and dildo slick with lube, and the movement of the part that extends inside her combined with the view of herself is enough that every stroke is accompanied by a quiet moan. She notices him watching and turns to him, her hand stilling, and she bites her lip as she smiles.

“You’re so beautiful,” Jake says, his voice catching on the lump that’s formed in his throat. He steps fully into the bedroom, nudging the door shut with his elbow, and kisses Amy, his hands on her waist causing his hard, organic erection to bump against Amy’s pliable, inorganic one, both pressed between their stomachs as Amy’s hands - one still wet with lube - slide down to grip Jake’s ass cheeks and pull them apart just a little. She huffs a little laugh against his lips before kissing him, using her grip on his hips to pull them closer, tighter.

“Ready?” Amy asks, moving just far enough away from Jake’s body to make eye contact. His fingers grasp at the skin of her lower back, just beneath the strap wrapped snugly around her waist.

“So ready.”

Jake kisses her again, finding the presence of mind to move his hands up, along the curve of her spine, to tangle in her hair as they settle together onto the bed. Amy rests on top of Jake, all blown pupils and mussed hair and purple cock bouncing a little as she sits back atop his thighs and reaches out a hand to stroke him lightly, teasingly. She stops as his breath quickens and Jake moans at the absence, but then she’s rearranging their legs so that his are spread wide in front of her, and she’s squirting two fresh pumps of lube into her hand, and she’s back. Except now her newly slickened fingers are lower, starting below Jake’s balls and sliding down, taking her time, while her dry hand spreads his cheeks out so he can feel the cool air against his hole. She draws slow, careful circles, watching the tight muscles relax and contract, and when Jake bucks his hips, searching for more, she finally lets one finger slide inside. He’s warm around her as she slowly moves inside him, his breath hitching as he adjusts to the stretch.

“All good?”

“Keep going,” Jake says, his voice low and rough, and Amy does, pulling her finger back to allow a second to slip in beside it. As she works him open, reveling in the moans her fingers are eliciting, Amy ducks her head down and kisses lightly along the length of Jake’s hard cock and down, until her chin meets her hand. She moves her head to one side and sucks at the skin of Jake’s buttock, biting and licking until she’s certain he’ll be bruised there, that sitting down will ache for days and remind him of this exact moment, then moves to repeat the bruising on the other side. Once she’s done, she sits upright again and looks down at him, his forehead beaded with sweat and his pale skin mottled red all the way down his chest. Her fingers are still inside him, still working, and she can tell Jake is close to coming completely undone. She pushes into him once more then stops, leaving her fingers inside him motionless. His mouth drops open almost involuntarily and his screwed-up eyes open to meet hers.

“Still good?” Amy asks, a laugh in her voice, and Jake swallows hard around his heaving breaths.

“Ames, if you don’t fuck me now I swear to -” Amy leans over his body and cuts him off with a kiss, gentler than the moment suggests, and her fingers slip out of him as she moves. He groans against her lips and she kisses him once more, no more than a soft peck, before she quickly hikes his hips up against her thighs and refreshes the lube on her dildo. She lines the blunt tip up with Jake’s shining hole and pushes in. The resistance pushes the wide base against her clit and the thin, curved part inside her upwards a little, and each careful, increasingly forceful thrust she makes as Jake adapts to the wider, more solid stretch presses the dildo against her harder until she’s close, and she’s quietly amazed that Jake is still holding on. 

He’s unravelling beneath her, gripping the sheets with tight fists, his skin flushed and shining, and his ab muscles are tensed hard to keep himself from coming, like he’s holding on to something he won’t experience again. This is going to be a regular occurrence, Amy knows, so she picks up speed, re-angling her hips and fucking into him harder. The new angle seems to work, as Jake’s wordless moaning turns to sharp, staccato cries, and he comes hard, spilling hot over his belly. Amy gives two, three shallower thrusts before the combination of the sight of Jake completely falling apart and the stimulation from the toy sends her over the edge as well.

Once she’s caught her breath, Amy shifts Jake’s hips back from her legs, the dildo slipping out of him as he moves. Jake gives a muffled grunt at the loss of her but straight away she lays down on top of him, her stomach squelching a little against the slightly sticky come coating Jake’s, and he wraps his still-shaking arms around her back. Amy tucks her head into the crook of Jake’s neck and lays tiny featherlight kisses against the sweat-damp skin.

“Everything you wanted?” She whispers, her eyes heavy. Jake lets the fingertips of one hand stroke lightly up and down her back while the other holds her steady, and they’re both so sleepy and satisfied that only a miracle will see them clean up before they fall asleep.

“Perfect,” Jake says. “You’re perfect. Thank you.”

Underneath their bed there are three neatly arranged boxes, each containing a selection of sex toys. Some they had each individually owned before moving in together, but they’re largely the result of evenings spent browsing adult store sites while drinking a little too much wine. Each box has a purpose - one for the new, untested toys, one for the ones they like, and one for those that weren’t so great and probably won’t be used again. Until tonight, the strap-on had sat in the first box for months while they picked around it a little anxiously, sticking to more familiar territory.

“No need to thank me,” Amy says, one hand blindly loosening the strap around her hip, refusing to move for even a second. “This is definitely going in the good box.”


End file.
